


Нет никакого кода

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Написано по мотивам заявки шерлок-феста Non-Kink 16.01 (http://sherlockfest.diary.ru/p194822121.htm)





	Нет никакого кода

_Нет никакого кода…_  
  
Ничего нет. Есть только скрип колес тележки по кафельному полу коридоров Бартса, есть привкус крови во рту, есть кровь на ресницах и нарастающий гул в голове.  
И есть еще кое-что: ощущение тепла чужой ладони, последнее пожатие руки, последнее прикосновение, а потом удар.  
  
Шерлок жмурится от света в прозекторской; он замечает, что у Молли дрожат руки, когда она пытается остановить кровь, текущую из его рассеченной брови. У нее раньше никогда не дрожали руки — Шерлоку кажется это странным. Почему они дрожат?   
Что, что пошло не так?  
  
Майкрофт же суров и спокоен, как ледяная глыба.   
  
— Где тело? — голова раскалывается от боли, трудно даже дышать, не то, что говорить.  
  
Майкрофт кажется удивленным.  
  
— Тело? Чье?   
  
В другое время Шерлок ответил бы язвительно и нетерпеливо, но не сейчас.  
  
— Мориарти, — произносит он и захлебывается кашлем.  
  
Молли с сомнением смотрит на Майкрофта, тот лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— И где же, по-твоему, оно должно быть? Там, на крыше? Там нет никаких других следов, кроме твоих собственных.   
  
Голос брата колоколом звучит в голове, каждое слово повторяется, перед глазами плывут буквы, складываясь в услышанные слова, гул нарастает и нарастает. Шерлок слышит, что где-то далеко на площадку медленно опускается вертолет. И чувствует, будто ветер треплет волосы.   
И он снова летит, летит вниз. Подальше от этих звуков, от вертолета, от брызг крови на лице.  
  
Когда он отключается, Молли едва успевает подхватить его.   
  
***  
  
— Я хочу осмотреть крышу, я в полном порядке! — Шерлок с утра перекрыл себе подачу обезболивающего, сейчас ум кажется ясным, как никогда.  
  
Майкрофт какое-то время молчит в трубку, Шерлоку думает, что связь пропала.  
  
— Ты выйдешь из Бартса только в гробу, как сам и придумал. Наши люди уже все осмотрели. Я сам там был. Кроме тебя, там больше никого не было.   
  
— Но…  
  
— Нет, Шерлок, эта игра уже и так имеет слишком серьезные последствия. Мне понадобится много времени, чтобы все уладить.  
  
Шерлок выключает телефон и увеличивает подачу лекарства.   
  
Вход в чертоги открыт.  
  
***  
  
Да, сначала всегда появляется его голос.   
  
— Шерлок, Шерлок, Шерлок… — звучит он как всегда насмешливо, — ты думал, что выиграл? Ты надеялся, что все рассчитал?   
  
Шерлок озирается по сторонам.  
  
— Такой прекрасный мозг, и так пострадал. Голова болит, наверно?  
  
Легкое прикосновение к волосам ощущается как удар током. Шерлок резко оборачивается туда, где должен быть Джим, но его нет.  
  
— Поймаешь меня? — Джим снова где-то за спиной, и снова исчезает, стоит лишь Шерлоку обернуться.  
  
— Разгадай код! — Джим уже неприкрыто смеется, — Он где-то рядом, где-то в твоей голове… Думай, думай, думай.  
  
Шерлок мечется в своих чертогах, как впотьмах.   
  
Прикосновение, выстрел, выстрел и прикосновение — руку жжет, словно огнем.  
  
— Да, мой сладкий, ты не проверил пульс…  
  
Шерлок останавливается, понимая, что бесполезно гоняться за тенью. И тень тоже замирает, снова за спиной, но уже очень близко, так близко, что слышно дыхание.  
  
— Интересно, а если бы проверил? — Джим переходит на шепот. — Что бы ты сделал? Убил бы меня сам или…  
  
Шерлок чувствует, что дрожит, как от холода.  
  
— Или все-таки что?   
Шерлок собирается ответить, но вместо этого вдруг открывает глаза и Джим исчезает.   
  
_Кода нет, но что тогда есть? Что же это?_  
  
***  
  
_Морфий или кокаин?_  
  
Боже, как же смешно! Все это было, и не раз, и в каких только сочетаниях не было.  
  
Сейчас морфий был бы как нельзя кстати: он возвращает Джима в реальность. И в этой реальности до Джима можно дотронуться, встряхнуть его за сюртук, заглянуть в черные блестящие глаза и услышать слишком громкий стук его сердца.   
  
Его пульс в своей голове.  
  
В этой реальности Джим еще более безумен. Но в ней хотя бы не звучит выстрел, а шум водопада пережить куда легче.  
  
***  
  
__  
— Шерлок, что ты наделал?  
  
Шерлок понимает, что не смог бы расслышать сквозь оглушающий шум вертолетных лопастей слова брата, но все равно слышит их.  
И Эпплдор рушится за спиной, осыпается осколками стекла, ветер все так же гудит, но вокруг уже нет ни деревьев, ни людей, ни пистолета, ни трупа Магнуссена — все исчезает, как в тумане.  
  
Они стоят с Джимом напротив друг друга. Ветер меняется на восточный, брызги воды летят в лицо — слишком соленые.  
  
— Ты скучаешь… — Джим смотрит, не мигая, и в этот раз в его голосе нет насмешки. — Все так мелко, не правда ли? Все твои противники…   
  
Шерлок протягивает ему руку, как тогда на крыше. Мелькает мысль, что надо бы протянуть две и остановить. Сейчас он снова прозвучит, этот выстрел, сейчас все повторится — оно всегда повторяется. Шерлок зажмуривается в ожидании, но выстрела нет.  
  
Джим в этот раз не отвечает на рукопожатие, он подходит совсем близко, на расстояние вздоха и шепчет в приоткрывшиеся губы.  
  
— Признай, что проиграл… и я вернусь.  
  
— Если ты вернешься, то я выиграл, — только успевает ответить Шерлок, как и это видение рассыпается без следа, оставляя на щеках лишь соленые капли.  
  
***  
  
— Ты сам три года убеждал меня, что он мертв, — Майкрофт безучастно смотрит вдаль, куда-то очень далеко, за взлетную полосу.  
  
— Ты три года не мог найти его тело. — Шерлок плотнее закутывается в пальто, поднимает воротник.  
  
— Как он мог выжить?  
  
— Он выстрелил себе в голову, после этого не живут, — Шерлок повторяет эти слова, как мантру.  
  
Блики солнца, отражаясь от серебра самолетных крыльев, слепят глаза. На самом краю чертогов Джим Мориарти на всех экранах страны спрашивает, соскучились ли по нему.  
  
_Кто из нас двоих скучал больше?_


End file.
